The OogieJess Dare
by emmydisney17
Summary: After they make a dare, Emmy now has to spent an entire day inside Oogiejess's stomach but soon the giant girl ends up having one adventure after another while Emmy is stuck in her stomach the whole time!
1. The bet

**The OogieJess Dare**

**This story is dedicated for Me and Jessy's love for vore. I hope you love this Jessy! If you want to throw in some ideas and other things, review me to let me now! Oh, and i would like Jessy to use the idea i gave her in her own story Oogie Boogie: Dead and Loving it. You can use both! And if your stuck you can use Raina's vampire story like a guide! Enjoy! ;) **

**(I think i got the hang of these online faces)**

One calming night two girls were having a fun time with a pillow fight. They were named Subuku No Jess (Or Jessy) and Emmydisney17 (Emmy.) The two played the entire time since they couldn't sleep and Jessy wacked Emmy's head, sending the girl baclwards. "Hey! That's not fair." Emmy said "All is fair in love and war." Jessy said playfully.

Then Emmy's stomach growled "You know, i'm getting pretty hungry." Her stomach was joined by Jessy's tummy as both girls giggled "We're both pretty hungry aren't we?" "You thinking, what i'm thinking?" Emmy asked with a smile "Midnight snack!" Jessy declaired. Both girls ran to the kitchen and grabbed some food from the fridge. "I bet i can eat more food then you can." Emmy said "Oh yeah?" Jessy said as she took out a bottle "How about a food eating compatison with Oogiejess?" "Your on!" Emmy said challengingly.

Jessy drank the poiton and became the 11 foot tall Oogiejess. "Let's go." Emmy started eating food while Oogiejess did the same.

Later on, Emmy slumped on a chair, cluching her round and full stomach in pain while Oogiejess was next to her. She wasn't full like Emmy but there was no more food left in the fridge. What was worse, she was still hungry as she stomach kept growling. "You still can't be empty," Emmy said "I..." she fell down but Oogiejess caught her before she landed on the ground.

Filled with conern, the gender fused monster placed Emmy on her stomach and rubbed her friend's tummy to help it digest all the food "Are you ok?" Oogiejess asked "I'm (Burp!) I'm just... so full... i think i ate to much and..." Emmy held her stomach in pain as they heard a very unpleasent gurgling sound coming from it. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Oogiejess said "Really?" Emmy asked with sarcasum.

Emmy pressed her ear on Oogiejess's tummy and heard all the commotion in there "It's like a city of digestion in there." Emmy said as she poked her friends gut "Oh really?" "Yep. I offan wonder how long anyone can live inside a stomach, and not get digested."

With that, Oogiejess got an idea. "We can, you know." She/he told Emmy "Really? I bet you can't handle me." "I bet your wrong." Oogiejess said "Then i'll stay in your stomach for a day. In fact, i dare myself! How's that?" Emmy asked "Deal," Oogiejess said as she/he shook hands/finger "We'll start in the morning."

* * *

In the morning, Emmy and Raina were in a field with Oogiejess, who had shrunken down ready to start the dare. "Are you ready?" Oogiejess asked Emmy "Yes," Emmy said "Uh, why aren't you big?" "Let's just say i'm gonna enjoy this so a want it to be a little longer" the hungry sack of bugs explained. Oogiejess placed Emmy into her mouth and started swallowing her down. First was her head, then her middle, then finally her feet. Emmy's feet made lumps in Oogiejess's neck as she gulped them down.

She/he landed on the ground and allowed her Emmy filled stomach. Her/His stomach wobbled a little as Emmy moved inside her, tickling the sack in the progress "Hey! That tickles!" Oogiejess said as Emmy kept tickling her friend's belly until she couldn't take it anymore. OogieJess stoped laughing and patted the bulge Emmy made inside her/Him. "How are you doing in there?" she/he asked "Wonderful!" Emmy's voice replied as she felt the girl in her tummy sit down.

"Yum!" Oogiejess said as she licked her lips rapidly "You're very delicious! In fact, you tase just like a big chocolate brownie with chocolate frosting and candy covering it. Mmm-mmm!" "Maybe it's that shower wash i'm using?" Emmy asked "I don't care what it is." Oogiejess said as she patted her jiggling tummy "You're the most delicious mean i've ever eaten! I should have eaten you a long time ago!"

"Amigo!" Raina called out "Remember the dare, remember? She's not your dinner, she's our friend." "I know, i wouldn't do that to her." the gender fused girl replied "Wanna feel Emmy inside, it's like she's having a party inside!" Raina placed her hands on her friend's stomach and felt it wooble and shake due to Emmy.

Inside the stomach Emmy was relaxing. "This is gonna be so easy." she said to herself. "Just one day and i've won. I'm ready for anything!"

Suddenly Emmy heard her own stomach growl and patted it. "Oh no, i forgot to eat anything. Now i'm hungry."

Outside the Stomach Oogiejess and Raina were talking when Oogiejess felt Emmy punching her stomach "Emmy? What is it?" She/he asked "I'm starving that's what!" Emmy said "I forgot to eat before i got here and now i guess i'm gonna starve in here." Emmy slumped and rubbed her growling stomach as her hunger grew. Oogiejess felt sorry for Emmy and patted her belly lightly, trying to comfort her friend. "I have an idea." Raina said she whispered into her friend's ear and she/he smiled.

A few moments later Raina had cooled off some hot food like Lasagna, spagitti and other things. "Here's some food." Raina said as she tossed the food, that was inside a blanket. After wards the two heard Emmy devorer all the food and OogieJess's stomach shoke violently "Are you ok?" Raina asked as she placed her hand on her friend's stomach. After a moment of quietness, the two heard a burp and Oogiejess patted her round front happily.

"She sure sounds happy to be in there." Raina told her friend as she patted her round tummy "She's the right match for me." Oogiejess said as she rubbed her belly with both her hands "At last i've found someone who loves to be eaten by me, she even tastes pretty good too!" Emmy smiled and she fell asleep to digest her own meals while Oogiejess patted her tummy lovingly and sighed.


	2. Inside the tummy

**Inside the Tummy**

Emmy looked around the fleshie stomach of Oogiejess she was in. It a wonderful place to be for her, all this was here for one whole say. She rubbed her own gut saying "When you relax and think about it, being insideOogiejess's stomach is a wonderful place to be in...(Yawn) even for a nap." Emmy curled around and feel asleep soundly. Happy and comfortable.

OogieJess smiled at her round stomach, she lightly rubbed it as Raina pressed her ears agenst the stomach to hear Emmy "She's asleep." Raina said "Maybe you whould leave her like that ok?" "I agree." Oogiejess said after he/she burped lightly "This is why she's my favorite pray." then Raina walked off saying "Good luck on the bet." Oogiejess waved good bye as her stomach wobbled a little as if trying to saw good bye. with a deep chuckle she patted the bulge Emmy made inside her. "This is going to be such a (**Huccip**) wonderfull day for me."

A few hoars later Emmy was still sleepng when a sudden jerk sent her flying right into a stomach wall. "Wha- what's going to?" Emmy asked "OogieJess! Jessy what's going on out there!' What Emmy didn't know was that the giant genderfused girl was running. The reason, she was bing chaced by flying monkeys! "Jessy! What's going on?" "We're being chaced by flying monkeys!" Oogiejess said

Oogiejess ran and ran untill she jumped into a river. Emmy bounced madly as the giantess went on a wild river ride then she hit her head and was knocked down. Oogiejess dragged herself far out of the water and sighed. "That was a close one." she/he turned and placed her/his hand on his/her Belly "That was a close one right Emmy?" There was no responce "Emmy?" the girl asked again as she poked her gut then she shook her stomach "Emmy! Cand you hear me? Say something!"

After a moment Emmy opened her eyes and woke up just as Oogiejess was starting to panic "What happend?" Oogiejess heaved a deep sigh of relife and hugged her tummy tight and lovingly "I was worried about you, i thought i digested you by mistake or worse."

"Don't worry Jessy," Emmy called out "I'm ok." Oogiejess kept hugging her stomach as she patted it "Sorry about thoes Flying monkleys i guess it was'nt a good idea to walk near those banana trees. Are you allright?" "Yeah, i'm allright."

"Whew, i wouldv'e beed bad if something happened to you in there right?" Oogiejess said as she started walked off for home. "Oh no!" "What?" Emmy asked "I have to get ready for my date with Aaron! What i do when i tell him about our dare? That Emmy's staying in my stomach for the entire day?" "Maybe you won't have to tell him." Emmy said "Why not keap it to ourselfs? I think this could be fun."

Oogiejess thought about it for a long time and then she said "Ok, you're coming on my date with Aaron. But don't make a sound or even move, i want this date to be kept top secret." "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Emmy cheered as she jumped around in her friend's stomach. Oogiejess laughed as her excited friend bounced in her belly making it bounce all around.

"Aaron is gonna be in for a surprise when i tell him that he went on a date with **two** girls. Me the main date and Emmy (Hicup! Hicup!) as the watcher." "I can wait to tell him when i get our tommorow." Oogiejess giggled and walked all the way to Aaron's home.

In his kitchen Aaron was busy playing on his DS when he hear a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Oogiejess "Hi honey." She/he said happily "Oogiejess? Why aren't you Jessy for our date." "Let's just say i almost forgot about it after I made a dare with a friend of mine." "What kind of dare?" Aaron asked. Oogiejess's belly starting jiggling as a giggling sound was heard "What was that?" Aaron asked "Oh nothing," Oogiejess said as she patted her stomach "Must be my stomach." You must be very hungry," Aaron said "Let's get our dinner date started right away."

Oogiejess picked up Aaron and placed him on her shoulder and smiled at him. She/he also rubbed her free hand across her Emmy-inhabated stomach as she tried to keap the squrming girl still. This was gonna be a very intresting date indeed.


	3. OogieJess's dinner

**Oogiejesse's Dinner**

That afternoon Aaron had cooked lots and lots of food for his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Oogiejess could fell Emmy jumping around in her stomach "Take it easy Emmy." Oogiejess whispered to her tummy as she patted it lightly "I can't help it." Emmy said "This is gonna be fun!" Emmy heard her stomach growled and rubbed it "Im just so hungry and i'm so excited!" Oogiejess rubbed the jiggling tummy with a chuckle and said "Just settle down and get ready to have some food."

"Now let's eat." Aaron said "You've said it." Oogiejess said "My belly couldn't wait any longer."

As they started eating all of the food Oogiejess was eating landed right into Emmy's arms who ate it up happily. A few more foods later Oogiejess was done and Emmy was compleatly ful leaving some food scattered around for her friend. After Oogiejess bid good by to Aaron she patted her tummy and said "That was wonderful." 'It sure was," Emmy said "Let's do it again sometimes." then she let out a huge burp and it echoed all around Jessy's stomach, making it sound like a growl from outside the stomach.

"Emmy, it sure feels nice having you around in my tummy." "Awww, thanks." Emmy said as she hugged the stomach walls. Oogiejess felt the hug and patted it affectionitly as some little hearts appeared over her head. "Maybe we can do this more times." Emmy said "How about a week or a month?" Oogiejess asked both girls laughed and laughed.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her "Oogiejess!" then another sack of bugs appeared only older and holding a weapon "Othello!" Oggiejess said "What's going on?" "I've just having the biggest dinner party! Come on!"

"But i-" Before Oogiejess could explain Othello grabbed her and dragged her away for his own home. Emmy shook as the giantess ran with her friend "Jessy? What going on? Are we being chased by Flying monkeys again?" Emmy banged her hands on OggieJessy's stomach but they were'nt helping.

Othello took Oogiejess, and unknowningly Emmy, to his house where a loud dinner party was being held. Emmy banged the stomach walls of her friend and yelled out loud as she could but to no avail.

When Othello saw Oogiejess's stomach moving he thought she was hungry since Emmy's crys sounded more like growling. When Oogiejess tried to explain Othello, with a very large plate of food, just quickly shoved as much giant food as he could down her thoght.

Massive piles of food filled the stomach walls and Emmy had to climb up each one to keap from being flattened or squished. Oogiejess was stuffed so much that she was starting to fell sleepy. She headed back home and fell asleep.

When night time came Oogiejess awoke and saw what time it was, the bet was over! Now she could let Emmy out. She/he got up and, to her shock and horror her stomach wasn't as big as it had been before! "Emmy?" she/he asked, poking her gut. No reply ever came "Emmy, Emmy speak to me! Emmy!" Then she burped out Emmy's hat but notheing else as she turned back into Jessy... That was when a very horrable thing overcame her "Oh no... Oh Emmy!" Jessy hugged the hat tight and started sobbing for the loose of her friend "I-I didn't mean to lose track of time. Oh Emmy, i'm so sorry!"

Jessy covered herself in her bed and continued to cry while saying "I wish i could bring you back... I'm so sorry Emmy... I'm sorry! What am i gonna tell everyone?" What Jessy didn't see was a person looking at her with a giggle before dissapearing into the night. Leaving Jessy alone to cry.


	4. Emmy's surprise and Jessy's revenge

**Emmy's Surprise and Jessy's revenge**

The next morning Jessy walked back into the Mystery Case Files headquarters still sad and carrying Emmy's hat in her arms. Before she reached the door she took a step back "Oh, how am i ever going to explain to the girls that i digested Emmy? They'll never look at me the same way again!" before she could burst out crying she heard Raina's voice from behind the door "Jessy? is that you?"

"Raina, i've... i've made such a big mistake." "How did the bet go?" "The bet?" Tears leaked from her eye as she opened the door "To tell you the truth i've-aaggghh!" "SURPRISE!" Raina, trachie17, Starz and Emmy shouted as they blew party hornes and tossed confidii. "Emmy! Your alive!" Jessy cried happily as she hugged her friend tight "But i thought-how did-?"

"You burped me out while you were sleeping," Emmy said "And right on time, i wanted to tell you but i wanted to surprise you with this party." "What have you done this time Emmy?" Jessy asked as she gave her friend back her hat "This," Emmy pointed to a tarp.

Raina and Starz pulled the tarp back and Jessy saw that it was a stature of Oogiejess in ice cream and pizza! "Holy cow! Is that for me?" Jessy asked in disbelief "It's for all of us." Emmy said as she passed out spoons for everyone "Oh, and by the way i told Aaron and Othello about our bet and they thought it was funny." "Now let's eat!" Starz said.

The girls ate the stature right down to the pit and spent the rest of the day playing games.

* * *

That night Emmy and Jessy were back in Jessy's bedroom where Emmy was apoloziging to her "I'm sorry i made you think you digested me but that statue was going to take such a long time and i needed a head start and-" "It's ok," Jessy said "Apopogy accepted." "Really?" Emmy asked as Jessy slyly snuck her Oogiejess poiston "In fact, i've got my own little surprise."

"Really? What is it?" "Just close your eyes tight." Jessy said "Ok." Emmy covered her eyes tight and Jessy drank her potion, turning her back into Oogiejess. Then she grabbed the girl and swallowed her whole!

Oogiejess patted her jiggling stomach as she felt Emmy wiggling around inside her. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Emmy asked playfully "Let me out!" "Nope," Oogiejess said sternly as she caressed her bumpy front before giving her engorged stomach a few gentle pats "You really had me worried about you and now i have to punish you." "But Jessy," Emmy said wiggled around wildly in Oogiejess's tummy "It was just a little joke. I promice i won't do it again, Now let me out!"

"No." Oogiejess said her belly shifted and she let out a very disturbingly loud belch "Oh my, excues me." She told her tummy.

"Jessy! Come on let me out!" Emmy pleaded as she kicked and punched the stomach a little. However Oogiejess didn't free her friend. Instead she placed her hand on her sqrurming tummy and started rubbing it, massaging it a lot as Emmy continued to move around madly.

"Jessy," Emmy said "Yes?" Can i hang around in your stomach whenever i want?" "Sure, (Hiccup!)" Oogiejess told her friend with a pat "As long as i can have you inside me whenever (Urp!) i want. Maybe (Hiccup!) even before future adventures." "Oooh! I like that, it's a deal!"

And with That Oogiejess patted her sqiurming and jiggling tummy and fell asleep while Emmy kept moving around until she also became tired and fell asleep.


End file.
